Complicated Relationships
by stangeaddiction
Summary: When Tris finds Tobias with another girl what will she do. And what will happen when Tris finds out about Uriah's love for her.
1. Heartbroken

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it and please review. Send me suggestions and I hope you enjoy**.

**Tris POV**

I look at the clock 1:00. Lunch is almost over. I wonder where he is.

"Hey have any of you guys seen four?"

They all shake their heads no and return to their conversations. I frown and get up. I grab a muffin for Tobias and head back to our apartment. When I approach I fumble in my pockets for the keys. I lift them to the lock but the door is already open by an inch. I hear moaning and I open the doors. My face turns white. I see Tobias and Julia in our bed under the covers. HE doesn't even know I'm there. I know its Julia because I can see her fiery red hair everywhere.

"Bitch!" I yell and slam the door running to Christina's apartment; she should be there by now. I knock violently until she answers. I see will and break down crying. "Tris, OMG Tris are you okay? What happened? Tris please talk to me." She pauses and looks over to will "hey can we finish this later?"

Uh, yeah, um I'll go. See you later." And he pecks her on the lips as he leaves.

"Tris what happened. Please talk to me."

F-Four ch-cheated on m-me" I manage to say.

"WHAT!? With who ? how could he? That asshat is going to pay!"

" H-he did it w-with J-Julia."

"That dumb slut? Omg Tris I'm so sorry; so sorry."

After a few more sobs there is a knock on the door. It's Tobias.

"CRISTINA! LET ME IN! I KNOW TRIS IS IN THERE PLEASE LET ME IN!"

"Quick Tris hide under the bed," she whispers I do so, as she walk over to the door. All I hear are their voices because I can only see the room I'm in, well the floor of it.

"Christina I know she's in here"

"Why would she be in here" I have to say her candor childhood makes her a pretty good actor. "Did something happen to her?"

"No it's just… do you know where she might be."

"Um, check the pit or the chasm. Seriously what happened, four?"

"Nothing!" and then I hear a slam.

I see her feet walk up to the bed. "You can come out now." I obey and lie on her bed and cry some more.

"Well, we need to get your stuff from that place but is it safe to now? Let's see Julia probably left, Tobias is probably looking for you… now is our best shot. Come on" Christina says and she takes my hand and we walk to Tobias and my apartment. When we get there the bed is all tangled together and it makes me want to cry. Christina starts putting my suff into a douffle quite quickly because we don't want Tobias coming back. I go into the bathroom and grab my toiletrees like shampoo and makeup . I quickly spot a bright red lipstick and uncap it. I place it up to the mirror and write: I though you loved me… and put a broken heart next to it. I then sighn by putting a –T at the end. I quickly close the cap and put it into my bag. We quickly leave and we stick my stuff in my apartment or the one that should be mine because I kind of lived with Tobias. I open it and collapse onto the bed.

Christina sits next to me and says in a low voice, "He doesn't deserve you… HE doesn't deserve your tears."

And she is right. I let one more tear drop… just one…and I stop.

Christina looks at me and smiles "now lets get you fixed up and out the door. She starts to explain the wonderful ness of concealer because emy eyes are all puffy and red. She adds a little of waterproof mascara and gives me tight skinny jeans and a tube top with silver jewels to put on. I finally end with a pair of black Lita's on. I don't know how I agreed to wearing this but I really don't care. It has been many 4 hours since I ran in on Tobias. Now I feel nothing. I feel no love, hate, pain, revenge, just nothing. If someone was to lightly brush my shoulder I would probably fall.

As we walk through the hallways we see Uriah and Zeke. They smile

"Hey guys." They both pause after they pass us and walk swiftly back.

"Uh, Tris? Hi. Yeah, so, what are you wearing? And why are you wearing it?''

"You don't like it I say very quietly and they both choke out no we do its just you never wear stuff like that."

Oh. I well you see…"

"Tobias cheated on her" Christina blurts out. She looks pissed. I think she wants to kill the two brothers for bringing me back to reality. I start to cry again. Zeke and Uriah's face both go from utter shock to pissed off anger.

**Uriah POV**

"He what? I say in a low voice in harmony to Zeke. I know he is pissed off because even though four is his best friend, he sees Tris as his younger sister he never had. I said it because I think I like her. But I tyr not to show it because I am dating Marlene.

I lean close to Zeke and whisper. "Want to go punch the day light out of four?"

It would be my pleasure he responds and together we walk down the hallway to find him, but then we realize we don't know where he is.

"Guys," Christina says, "it's almost dinner he is probably in the dining hall." The three of us sooth and hold Tris together so she doesn't fall apart but I can see that she wants to. WE walk into the dining hall to see Tobias staring back.


	2. After Pain

**Hey guys! Okay so I'm going to stick with this story but because I've never really written a fanfiction I would really appreciate pointers and anything you may want me to put in the story. Thank you. Oh, and by the way I have really bad grammar and spelling mistakes. I can never read correctly off of the computer, but yes I am trying to proof read it. Ok well that's it! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

We approach the dining hall. I look around and I see Tobias. He catches my eye and I quickly turn to leave with Christina.

"TRIS! PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU PLEASE, TRIS! I'M SORRY!"

And that is all I hear. Christina and I walk over to the tattoo parlor.

"Why are we here?" I ask. It is a very odd place to bring someone.

"Last place he would look. You know?" yeah… I guess she's right. We both sit there in silence. I can't stop thinking about our life before. Oh how I long for that

**Uriah POV**

"TRIS! PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU PLEASE TRIS IM SORRY!"

Me and Zeke step in front of him and block his way.

"Move!" he yells.

"No. what you did to Tris was unforgiveable." Zeke says. I think of Tris right now and imagine her; heartbroken and crying. Before I know what is happening my knuckle connect to his jaw. He grunts and steps back. Before he can swing one at me, I throw another. Four full on pins me to the ground and gets one or two hits in before I knee him in the stomach and flip over my head. Zeke and Eric pry me and four off of each other. Before I notice Zeke walking towards him he punches him.

"That was for being a dick, bro" and he and I walk off. Well technically I am dragged.

Zeke and I look everywhere for the girls and we can't find them. Zeke wont stop staring at me and after while I stop wlaking.

"What, Zeke. You got something gyou want to say to me?" I am on the edge to exploding.

"DO you like her?"

"What? No. Dude I'm with Marlene. How could you even ask that?"

"I don't know the way I protect her is in a brotherly way. The way you protect her is… something else."

"I just…" And then I see them across the pit in one of the tattoo chairs. Tris. I walk—leap—over there and Zeke is speed walking behind me. We get there and I pull her into a hug.

**Tris POV**

"You don't need him Tris. He is simply just another bitch in your life. Now you can get off of your sorry old ass and show him he can't hurt you, or you can crawl into a hole and die there. Your choice. I am in shock of what she just said to me. Christina has these moments where you wouldn't even recognize her. First she's a screaming girl ready for shopping and then a cold hearted human being. I start to get up when a body collapses into mine. At first I don't know who it is and then I hear his soothing voice. "It's okay Tris. I will never allow him to hurt you again.

* * *

Christina and I get ready for one of Zeke's famous party. It's nice to relax and forget what happened yesterday. Christina and I went shopping for the party. She bought my outfit and wanted it to be a surprise so I just walked around and bought things that I liked or needed. I bought another pair of combat boots, flip flops, WATERPROOF eyeliner and mascara, and black distressed skinny jeans. When we get to her apartment she opens her bag:

It contains a pair of lingerie that are red with black lace over as a design, a black mini dress that flairs out at the bottom. It is studded on the top and borders it until it ends in the middle of my chest area. It has very thin straps that I'm pretty sure is not meant to keep it up but is just for show. I also find a pair of black stilettoes and black, grey, and silver bangle bracelets. For my hair, we go with curled hair and a silver head band on the top. I want to be… different to night so I let Christina give me the Smokey eye look and false eye lashes. I also put on the vibrant bright red and I look in the mirror. I have to say. I look… dauntless. The dress flatters my body and high lights the right spots and the shoes make me much taller. Finally the makeup gives me the fierce and almost dauntless beauty.

"You're smiling yay! Challenge completed now to make you laugh. She quickly gets ready wearing smaller heeled pumps (because she is much taller), and a black strapless dress that zippers in the back. I'm not sure if that is a dress or a torture device because it looks like she can't breathe.

"Shall we go?" she asks

"We shall," I say and I almost forget about Tobias. Almost.

* * *

**Please help me with ideas this is all so new to me. Thanks**


	3. Too Much Partying

Christina and I walk into Zeke's apartment and I smell the alcohol. The music is so loud I can't even hear myself think. Well, I guess that's good. I don't really want to think right now. Christina is out on the dance floor drunk, grinding with Will so I kind of am sitting alone in the corner. All of a sudden I see a drunken Uriah approach me. I take the beer bottle from his hand and poor it out and hand it back. _He won't even know it's empty_. I smirk.

"Hey, trisssssssssyyyyyy." Uriah slurs to me.

"Uriah go find Zeke and have him help you."

"But I want to be with you." Ok Uriah is clearly drunk. "Find Marlene or Zeke or…" I am cut off by him putting his index finger to my lips. He is about to say something but then passes out.

"OMG, Uriah! Are you okay? ZEKE! Omg, Uriah. ZEKE!" I finally see Zeke run over with a big bucket of ice water and pour it all over Uriah. Uriah's eyes open widely. Zeke walks up to the DJ and uses the microphone.

"If you did not get invited to the special party after…. Oh what the hell, everyone get the fuck out!" Of course we knew he wasn't talking to us, so we stayed.

Let's play truth or dare he says. Everyone nods. Same rules. You deny, you strip. And you have to take a shot of whiskey.

**Uriah's POV**

Uriah… Truth or dare.

"I dare you to" he looks around mischievously. Get into a drinking contest with Will. We both agree. First to throw up or pass out loses. They poor 20 whisky glasses and back away. "Ready, set, GO! I suck down my first one in half a second I am already up to my eleventh and Christina's on her ninth. She quickly gets up and throws up in the bathroom. I feel victory and everything becomes really fuzzy and unclear. Everyone sounds like there under water for a second and I keep forgetting things. I feel really tired, too.


End file.
